


The short lived tribulations of Johnny Suh : featuring the summer heat and Mark Lee

by rig_ma_role



Series: Calamity Zone: NCT Disaster Dorms [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Warming, Dildos, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lube, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Summer, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Johnny's pretty sure he's straight....until he isn't.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Calamity Zone: NCT Disaster Dorms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762792
Comments: 15
Kudos: 321





	The short lived tribulations of Johnny Suh : featuring the summer heat and Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 folks. It's JohnMark time.  
> This is set towards the end of part 1 and 2s time line.  
> If you like Jaeyong go read those. If not this can be read as a stand alone :D
> 
> The rooming system is still the same, they all live on one floor. Johnny rooms with Jaehyun. Taeyong and Mark each have their own room. Taeil and Hyuck are in one room and Jungwoo-Doyoung-Yuta share one room.
> 
> The Dreamies and WayV dorms are in different buildings from NCT127.
> 
> Have fun reading. This got filthier than I expected.  
> Also Hyuck's dildos make a comeback.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes. :D

Johnny has a pretty good stance on his sexuality. He likes girls. He's fooled around before, prior to officially debuting. Nothing too serious, all in the name of fun and getting off.

But after entering a world of lights, camera and constant scrutiny, he doesn't have the time or freedom to explore the situation beyond that. He jerks off, sure. Everyone does it, it's a necessity. Just like breathing. Feeling that release after a hard day is glorious, because more often than not there are hard days and quick gratification is more than welcome.

Being stuck with eight other men does very little to deter Johnny from rubbing one out. It's a common occurrence amongst all the boys and no one really has anything to say against it because it's after all a human condition that needs to be satiated. 

Johnny's self pleasing sessions involve some good lube, and an imaginary busty faceless lady that does some questionable things in his mind (or some well searched porn online).

But other than that it's all down to business, wank, release and clean up so no one else has to accidentally sit in his cum. Very to the point and efficient and no emotional attachment involved.

In a nutshell Johnny has a solid outlook on his own sexuality: straight, zero interest in any kind of emotional attachment and therefore no interest in dating anyone.

.

.

.

Until one day in August…..when his eyes land on something that makes his summer heat stricken mind flip.

* * *

Summer. Johnny both loves and hates it. There's something conventionally attractive about the season; bright blue skys, lemonade, going to the beach and sunbathing. But that is more of a drummed up fantasy spitting in the face of their reality; which is the building's AC system on the fritz and the entire dorm slowly dissolving in the appalling heat.

With a lull in their schedule, the entire dorm has somehow settled into a sticky sweaty mess of laziness. Most of the members have taken to lying around motionless, partly to prevent sweating through movement and partly due to the inability to _actually move_. The heat is doing a number on them.

Johnny has forgone wearing a t-shirt since the start of August. There are sniggers claiming that he is just 'showing off his buff physique', but the lack of clothing is monumentally helpful in preventing a potential heat stroke.

He mostly spends his days in front of the TV with Jaehyun, rewatching random cartoons and dramas, and sometimes making an effort to go to the gym. Just to feel like he's not wasting his entire summer.

The rest of the dorm is equally unproductive. Yuta has disappeared into the depths of his room with several seasons of some unamed anime and Johnny hasn't really seen him since, except at meal times. Mark and Hyuck alternate between gaming, devouring watermelon and laying on the floor, wallowing in the agony of the summer heat. Johnny sometimes joins them for a round of gaming, but the heat somehow makes that too troublesome as well.

Doyoung had started off trying out various desserts to calm down the heat. Johnny had really liked that. There was a parade of juices and bingsoo bowls but a few days in, he ran out of steam and stopped experimenting with new menus. Doyoung too has now taken the Mark-Hyuck path and lies around in the living room, scrolling through his phone.

Jungwoo and Taeil, a bit more adventurous, have made it a daily ritual to go to the park and play around in the water fountains. The rest of them joined the first few days but got tired of it quickly. The trek to and fro from the park was not worth the time spent at the fountains.

Johnny notes that the only interesting thing happening is Taeyong's continued efforts of seducing Jaehyun. Everyone, sans the clueless Jaehyun, is enjoying the drama of Taeyong's antics, a minor reprive from the despairing heat.

Regardless of the minor malfunctionings of the building's AC system, the 127-dorm's living room AC manages to do its job fairly well. So there would often be several members claiming corners of the living room for themselves to ward off the heat.

Such is the life at the dorm. Idyllic for the most part. And Johnny enjoys the everydayness of it all.

That is until Mark unknowingly flashes his bare thighs and Johnny falls into deep inner turmoil. 

* * *

Johnny and Jaehyun are seated in front of the couch, a Naruto marathon on the television,and Mark and Donghyuck have somehow made the best of the situation and have taken to laying on the cold spot on the living room floor, imitating starfish.

Doyoung's splayed out on the beanbag chair that he often picks. He'd soaked it in enough sweat that everyone else stays far away from it.

It's mid August and somehow reaching peak levels of heat. Johnny slumps back against the couch and uses Jaehyun's electric fan to try and cool himself down.

"I can't do this anymore" Hyuck whines from his place on the floor.

"We live or we die like this, there's nothing left to do." Mark groans in reply.

"Maybe we should have gone with Taeil and Jungwoo to the park" Jaehyun says with a sigh and takes back his fan from Johnny, eyes still glued to the TV. "Should we go now?" He asks, Mark and Hyuck.

"No use. They'll be coming back in a bit. And it'll just be too much trouble walking all the way to the park. Right Johnny hyung?" Hyuck mumbles into the floor.

Johnny grunts and turns to reply to Hyuck but his eyes trail off to Mark's thighs on full display. Mark has one leg placed fully on the ground and one bent at the knee. The basketball shorts which he had been wearing had somehow bunched up so high that his legs are entirely on display. Johnny can even see the curve of Mark's ass peeking from the edge of the shorts, smooth, pale and strangely sensual. He notes that Mark is not wearing underwear.

Everyone has resorted to cottony clothing and lighter outfits and it was warranted that there would be skin on display. Johnny himself is flashing his entire torso to the world. But the heat and lack of proper brain function makes Johnny lose his trail of thought and become enamored with the long stretch of Mark's bare legs and that slight section of scrunched shorts that reveal his ass.

"Hyung, you dead?" Hyuck asks when there is no reply from Johnny.

Johnny quickly snaps back to reality when he realizes that he's been staring at Mark's legs. He looks down to see that his shorts are a bit too tented to be decent and cranes his neck around to make sure Jaehyun is still focused on the TV before quickly getting up.

"Ah no. I'm going to go take a quick wash. It's too hot." Johnny replies hurriedly and runs to the his bedroom.

He can hear Mark telling Donghyuck that Johnny's being weird, and Johnny feels like Mark knows him too well. It's a recipe for disaster.

He quickly shuts his bedroom door and leans against it trying to figure out why his thoughts are still stuck on Mark's bare thighs. The more he tries to get the image out of his mind the more it sticks vividly, plastered to the back of his eyelids. His dick is getting harder.

Johnny cuts his losses and pulls his shorts and underwear down grasping his cock in hand he starts jerking himself off. Thoughts of Mark's thighs and ass at the forefront of his mind. Rubbing himself against that pale taught skin. Mark really does have great legs.

Johnny wonders what it would feel like to thrust between those soft, plush thighs as his hand speeds up oragsm cresting. He imagines pulling up Mark's shorts out of the way, not even taking them off and just pushing into the soft heat. Asking him to clench his thighs together. And maybe go a bit higher. A bit further…... What would it feel like to be inside of Mark, thrusting in and making him cry out hyung in that whiny voice of his.

And Johnny cums so hard his legs give out and he slides the floor.

There are streaks all along the carpet, staining it in white.

"Shit. What the fuck was that?" Johnny asks himself under his breath.

He is straight isn't he? He isn't attracted to guys. Sure he considers some people to be attractive. Every one of the members have their charms. And objectively speaking they are all attractive. But that doesn't mean he's attracted to them. Right?

Turns out he may be wrong because it's one thing to jerk off thinking of a nameless faceless busty lady, but imagining Mark specifically means he needs to reassess his stance on what his sexuality is.

Johnny rushes to wipe down the cum that has landed on the floor. He can hear Taeil and Jungwoo in the corridor, back from their daily romp in the park fountains. There's no way to go out and get a cleaning cloth. So Johnny makes do with a few tissues wetted by a water bottle that is propped against his nightstand.

He's been haranguing Taeyong to get his shit together and get with Jaehyun, but maybe it's really him that needs that advice.

.

. 

.

Johnny successfully manages to get the cum stains out of the carpet, but there are giant incriminating patches of water still remaining.

Thankfully Jaehyun had left with Mark and Hyuck to buy things from the conbini (unsurprisingly Johnny had asked for a coffee) and wouldn't be back for a while. And Johnny hopes that the wet spots will dry up by the time Jaehyun gets back.

Having a bit of time to himself Johnny settles down on the bed to rethink what just happened.

So he's not entirely straight. He's not comfortable calling himself gay either, considering that up until that moment he hasn't had the need to fuck anyone of the same gender. And up until that moment he never really questioned anything beyond needing some sexy imagery to get off to.

Maybe it's some weird heat thing, messing up his brain. But that feels too much like a cop out.

Is he just sexually attracted to Mark? Is he actually willing to date him? And is it only Mark that he likes?

Johnny imagines himself with his imaginary busty lady. And yes he's still into that. He imagines himself with a blurry figure of a man, but it's not as appealing.

But imagining Mark, is a lot different than both other options. He feels strangely more comfortable, both emotionally and sex wise. Maybe he's Mark-sexual. Is that even a thing?

He's never really thought about actually dating someone before. But with Mark, it seems natural. They basically spend their days together, have a strong connection that borders on telepathic at times.

Staring up at Johnny adoringly, following him around, laughing at even the cringiest of jokes that Johnny strings together, Mark is such a constant and delightful presence in his life.

And Mark is cute. Mark has always been cute.

And now Mark is sexy. And Johnny can live with that. He isn't going to be telling Mark any of this. The poor kid would freak out so hard.

He feels a bit like a hypocrite since he'd been preaching to Taeyong about coming clean to Jaehyun.

But this situation is different.

Johnny knows for a fact that Jaehyun likes Taeyong back. If the constant staring and ears turning red isn't an indication the spectacular jerk off sessions (at unholy hours of the morning),where Jaehyun moans Taeyong's name repeatedly, certainly is. So yeah, Johnny is definitely sure Jaehyun likes Taeyong.

But Mark is Mark. Giggly and playful and not one to say anything about liking anyone, relationships or sex. He gets all red and fidgety when anything remotely sexual is mentioned and Johnny doubts that Mark even has any queer leaning tendencies. Despite his clingy nature.

So Johnny vows to keep the sudden revelation hidden. And hopes that he'll be able face Mark without feeling guilty.

.

.

.

Jaehyun comes back with ice cream and Johnny's Coffee.Taeyong tries to fellate a strawberry ice cream to get Jaehyun's attention.

Johnny leaves the two alone in the kitchen to figure it out for themselves but Hyuck decides that enough is enough and intervenes to help. He basically announces to the entire dorm that Jaehyun is about to get his dick sucked by Taeyong and ushers them all out for a meal, giving the duo enough time and privacy to get it on.

Johnny's happy for Taeyong and Jaehyun. He really is. But the nagging feeling that he's done something immoral is dampening his vibe. He spends the entire meal sitting next to Jungwoo and avoiding Mark's gaze.

Johnny manages a smile and a few nods when Mark asks him questions, just so that it won't seem like he's avoiding him.

His spirits rise a little when Taeyong calls Hyuck in the middle of ordering dessert to yell about XL condoms being in his drawers. Hyuck's reply of them being for his dildo has several of the members laughing hard. Johnny notes that Mark turns a specially bright shade of red when Donghyuck's dildo is mentioned.

Their dessert arrives. They eat and make their way back to the dorm. And as expected Jaehyun and Taeyong are still at it. Quite loudly. Mark blushes seven different shades of pink and runs away to his room. The rest of the members find it hilarious, but awkward, so they all make their way to their respective, rooms hoping to avoid the moans that are floating out from Taeyong's room.

Hyuck is still fuming at the fact that Jaehyun and Taeyong snooped through his drawers for condoms so he settles down in the living room waiting for the two to be finished, so he can give them a piece of his mind.

Johnny joins him because the two had been snooping through his drawers too and he'd really like to see their faces when they come out of the room. 

* * *

Johnny has been successfully navigating the line between avoiding Mark and acting friendly enough to ward off suspicion that he is in fact ' _avoiding Mark_ '.

It's been almost a month since he'd had his epiphany and in that time he'd jerked off to the thoughts of his favorite dongsaeng more times than he can count.

Jaehyun is still rooming with Johnny so most of his jerk off sessions are carried out in the bathroom or under the sheets at night, muffled by a hand in his mouth. Thankfully Jaehyun's snores cover-up most of Johnny's groans and muttering of Mark's name.

Johnny lives in a perpetual state of guilt and arousal.

And Donghyuck catches on. 

"I swear to God all of you are absolute idiots." Hyuck sighs, a popsicle in his hand and a frown drawn across his eyebrows.

"Holy shit! What?" Johnny asks startled, looking up from his cereal. It's 1 in the morning, he'd gotten hungry and came to the kitchen to get something to eat. Last he checked everyone had gone to bed.

"Jesus Christ you scared me. What the hell are you doing eating ice cream at 1 in the morning?" Johnny whisper-yells at Donghyuck.

"I was playing a game and wanted something sugary. Now stop getting off topic. Tell me why you're avoiding Mark"

Johnny's eyes widen because he knows that he's been acting normal enough not to warrant scrutiny. "I haven't been avoiding Mark. You must be hallucinating or something. Just go to sleep. You're probably burning brain cells by gaming all night long" He says, trying to get Hyuck to go away.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and stares him down.

"Really I haven't been avoiding him" Johnny repeats.

Hyuck's eyebrow does not lower.

"I swear….fine fuck you! I've been avoiding him, just leave me alone" Johnny finally cracks.

"Just what I thought." Hyuck smirks around his mixed berry popsicle. "Since no one in this goddamn dorm can get their shit together without my help, I'll offer you some advice as well. Go to Mark's room now and talk it out with him and I swear everything will be alright. But you have to go right now."

"Right now? But he's probably sleeping" Johnny says confused.

"Oh he's definitely not sleeping. And I guarantee that right now is the best time for you to go talk to him and figure out the problem you have." Hyuck says knowingly, an unholy smirk gracing his lips.

Johnny stares at Hyuck for a few beats. "Are you some kind of omnipotent being? And do you have a religious following or something? Cause I feel like you're ready to make people bow down to you."

"Yes I am godly" Hyuck says with a final suck to his popsicle, biting down on the last bit of the frozen treat. "Now go and talk to Mark"

Johnny takes the advice given, quickly washes his cereal bowl in the sink and makes his way over to Mark's bedroom.

.

.

.

He knocks and waits, there's no reply. He considers going back to his room and just sleeping but Johnny fears what Hyuck would probably do to him if he chickens out now. So Johnny tries the door and finds that it's not locked.

He enters.

.

. 

.

Johnny stands in Mark's bedroom doorway and contemplates whether he's willing to join the religious following (which probably exists) dedicated to Hyuck or whether he is going murder the little gremlin.

In front of him is Mark with his back to Johnny, his head is tilted back, eyes closed. He is fully nude, writhing on what seems to be a floor mounted dildo, moaning and muttering Johnny's name.

"Oh god, Johnny hyung you're so good. God your cock is so thick. I love it so much. Fuck…."

Johnny is unable to comprehend what is happening. It's like some messed up fever dream.

Mark...his sweet innocent giggly Mark is on his knees. His lovely thighs working hard to piston his hips up and down on the phallic monstrosity, that Johnny is miffed to realize is slightly bigger than him. He can see sweat glittering along Mark's spine, which is undulating erotically, almost as if he's dancing. Johnny's eyes travel from the mess of dark hair, down Mark's spine over his round and shapely ass to where his rim is stretched pink around the dildo. There's so much lube streaming around the length and splattered over Mark's ass and the floor.

Johnny lets out an audible "Fuck".

Mark's moans stop at the sound, but his hips continue moving. He whips his head around to find Johnny standing in the doorway eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Omg hyung. Oh fuck!" He screams and cums.

Johnny lets out a guttural moan at the sight. It's beautiful. Mark's back is arched, his head tipped back, mouth open, toes curling in pleasure and his body shuddering around the thick length.

When Mark comes down from the high he flops forward and the dildo slips out with a squelch. He struggles on to his knees turning to look at Johnny with teary eyes.

"Hyung. You….weren't supposed to see that. You aren't…..s-supposed to be here." Mark's sniffles and tears start tracking down his cheeks.

Johnny is struck by how pretty Mark looks. Specially when he's crying. He immediately chastises himself and his dick, closes the door behind him and walks up to Mark.

Johnny bends down and cups Mark's face, wiping away the falling tears. "Oh baby no. Don't cry. It's ok" he coos.

Mark sniffles again, "You're going to hate me and never talk to me again. You've been ignoring me. It's because I like you isn't it. You are going to ignore me again aren't you?" He asks miserably.

"Oh baby boy no." Johnny's not entirely sure where the pet name comes from, but it feels right. He sits down on the floor and brings Mark on to his lap. "I'm not mad at you. And I'm really sorry I ignored you."

Mark wraps his arms around Johnny, head nestling into Johnny's neck, legs going around his hips and ass settling on Johnny's lap.

"You want to know something kind of funny?" Johnny asks, placing his hands on Mark's naked hips.

Mark's nods into the crook of Johnny's neck.

"I was actually trying to avoid you because I started to really like you. And kind of want to do all these nasty things with you. And I didn't want to scare you, so I stayed as far away as could"

Mark starts giggling. "Omg hyung we are both so stupid"

His happy Mark is back. Johnny feels elated.

"Yeah that's what Hyuck told me just a while ago." Johnny says with a grin. Mark's eyes are still shiny, due to the crying and whatnot, but his smile is back in place.

"Omg hyung. I'm naked and on top of you." Mark says suddenly, looking down at himself. Johnny laughs,

"Dude, I just saw you cum. I think we are beyond caring about a little nakedness"

Mark's face flushes prettily.

"You know hyung, I like it better when you call me baby boy instead of dude." He says picking at Johnny's t-shirt.

Johnny feels giddy. Over a month of guilty pining only to find out that Mark actually likes him. He slides his hands along Mark's waist and feels him shiver. "Yeah? You want me to call you baby boy?"

"Yeah. I do hyung"

"Ok then. Can I get a kiss from my sweet baby boy?" Johnny asks, leaning in to rub at Mark's nose with his. Mark's leans in shyly and places a soft kiss on Johnny's lips.

"That's it? I think you can do better" Johnny teases sliding his hands down to Mark's ass and giving it a quick squeeze. Mark's whines before attacking Johnny's mouth. He's ferocious and unrelenting, sliding his tongue into Johnny's mouth, licking and sucking and biting.

Johnny drags Mark closer falling into a deep embrace. "Fuck Mark, where did that come from?"

"Hyung I've been pining after you for the last two years. You've got to be kidding me if you think I'm going to hold back on anything when I've got you here willing."

Johnny feels struck, "Two years? Oh Mark, baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I say anything. You are-well were- such a token straight boy. How was I supposed to know you were actually hot for my ass?" Mark giggles and leans back in for more kisses.

Johnny playfully smacks Mark on the ass for his cheekiness and then indulges him with a kiss.

"So I'm assuming by the very prominent bulge in your sweatpants right now that you wouldn't be opposed to carrying on with this." Mark's says, grinding down into Johnny's lap.

"Oh hell no. Not at all opposed. But you just came. Are you going to be ok going for another round?" Johnny asks, worried.

"Ahh....hyung, I actually kind of like getting fucked more after a good orgasm. It feels so much more intense." Mark mutters with a blush.

Johnny's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Fuck ok. That's so hot. You've got lube and condoms I assume?"

Mark leans over to grab a bottle that had been tipped over on its side. "Lube" he says handing it over to Johnny. "I don't want condoms though. I want you to come inside"

Johnny lets out a shaky breath "Fucking hell baby boy. What are you doing to me?" Mark scoots backward on Johnny's lap and raises himself up so Johnny can drag his sweats down and off his legs.

Mark's looks down reverently at Johnny's cock and promptly gets to works slathering it in lube. He stops when he deems Johnny's cock to be adequately covered.

"Hyunggg take off your t-shirt. I wanna see your abs"

Johnny laughs out loud at Mark's whiny voice and pulls off his t-shirt. "Are you that interested in them?"

"Yeah they're sexy." Mark says running his hands all over Johnny's bare abdomen. And then over his shoulders. Johnny waits with baited breath as Mark rises up and then slides down along his length with ease. The previous go with the dildo, having stretched him out sufficiently.

"Shit Mark it's sopping wet inside."

"I like it like that." Mark whines. "God Johnny hyung you feels so good. You're so warm inside me." Mark moans into Johnny's ear, draping his arms more securely around Johnny's shoulders. Mark starts off fast paced and Johnny is left reeling, clutching at Mark's waist.

"Fuck, baby...you feel so good. But, Mark, slow down. I'm not going to last if you go at it like that."

Mark slows down and smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry but I've finally got you inside and it's amazing. I can feel it throbbing. I feel like that's such a dirty word. Throbbing…"

"Mark....Jesus. Where did you learn all this?"

"But you like it? Right Hyung?"

Johnny's going to die. Mark is going to kill him with that sultry look, filthy mouth and sinful body.

Mark rides Johnny for a few more minutes before coming to a halt with a pout on his lips. "Hyung, I'm kind of tired from earlier, my legs kind of hurt …... can you take over for me?"

Johnny gives Mark a soft kiss. "Of course baby. How do you want it?"

"Hmm like this," Mark says leaning back so his upper body is lying on the floor. He hooks one leg around Johnny's hip, his heel settling over Johnny's ass and slides the other leg over Johnny's arm.

Johnny raises himself over Mark so he can leverage himself with his free hand. He thanks his work out sessions for giving him the strength to lift Mark's lower half while pistoning his hips into Mark.

"Oh yeah hyung just like that. Go harder." Mark moans winding a hand into Johnny's hair and the other clutching at his shoulder. "God hyung you're so good to me. So perfect"

Johnny's mesmerized by Mark's absolute enthusiasm. He picks up his pace, sweat pooling at his forehead and along his spine.

"Baby boy you take me so good. You're perfect Mark. So pretty." Johnny says between thrusts.

"You close baby? Are you going to come for me?"

"Yeah hyung, are you going to cum too. Please do it inside. Please"

Johnny can't say no. He sees Mark shudder and cum untouched and follows not long after spilling everything inside.

"Fuck hyung it's so warm." Mark says cling on to Johnny. "Don't pull out please" Mark says with wide begging eyes. And Johnny is melting.

Johnny settles down and rolls Mark on top of him so as not to crush him, being careful not to slip out of Mark's hole. Mark gives him a soft peck on his chest in thank you, for both not suffocating him with Johnny's larger stature and also for complying with his wish.

"You don't mind staying like this, in me?" Mark asks, a little unsure.

"I actually think it's sexy." Johnny says honestly. They lie together for a bit, panting and waiting for their heart rates to slow down into something steady.

Mark's head is resting on Johnny's chest drawing absent minded doodles. Johnny has one hand behind his head the other placed on Mark's ass.

"So, we are dating now. Aren't we hyung?" Mark asks softly, as if he's afraid Johnny would just up and run away if he raised his voice above a whisper.

Johnny kisses the top of Mark's head and rubs circles into his back. "Of course we are Mark."

"Nice" Mark says, so very much like himself that Johnny cannot help but laugh. He feels warm and cozy and after a good fucking is ready to fall asleep. He can already feel Mark's breath evening out.

Johnny is almost slipping into unconsciousness when he realizes that they are both still covered in a concoction of cum and lube. Most of it in Mark, along with Johnny soft cock. They are both lying on the floor and are bound to end up with major back pains, but Johnny really doesn't have the strength or will to remedy any of the issues.

He falls asleep.

* * *

Johnny is rudely woken by the bang of a door being opened. He can feel Mark pop up in shock as well.

The door to Mark's room is wide open and Hyuck is standing in the doorway arms crossed wearing a smile that looks positively evil.

Johnny and Mark come to the realization at the same time, they are very _very_ naked. He can feel his cock slip out of Mark with a loud squelch, making Mark whine and both of them blush.

Jesus they'd slept like that.

"Woah! Y'all are filthy! Johnny hyung I said go talk it out with Mark. Not fuck yourselves into a coma. It's still 6.30 and no one's up yet so I recommend the two of you wash up real quick. Unless you want everyone else to know what you've been up to."

"Jesus fuck, Hyuck why are you awake this early and bothering us?" Johnny groans and covers his face.

"Didn't sleep." Donghyuck replies, eyes trailing over the two on the floor.

"Eyes off my man's dick please" Mark says as he covers Johnny's exposed penis with Johnny's own bunched up sweatpants.

"Oh please, I've seen better" Hyuck rolls his eyes.

Johnny feels a bit affronted.

"Anything else? You want?" Mark asks with a glare quickly putting on Johnny's t-shirt covering his own naked self. Thankfully Johnny's large size means his t-shirts basically cover Mark's full frontal and then some.

"Yep. Clean my dildo before you return it to me please. And I expect some kind of gratitude in the form of beef barbeque for setting you two up" Hyuck says haughtily, turns on his heels and skips away, without even closing the door.

"God. It's so easy to hate him sometimes" Mark curses and gets up, wobbly on his feet. He looks down at Johnny's naked form and smiles coyly. He picks up a towel and a bag of toiletries and starts walking off towards the washroom.

Johnny watches the way his t-shirt settles right under Mark's ass. There's cum leaking along Mark's thighs and Johnny is suddenly very up for a round of filthy morning sex.

"I may hate him, but Hyuck does have a point. Want to take a shower together?" Mark asks looking over his shoulder.

And Johnny follows because his wish of morning sex is going to turn in to morning shower sex and nothing could make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I'd like to hear your thoughts. Look forward to more from this series. I have so many ridiculous senarios I want to write.
> 
> I need sleep now. ಠ_ʖಠ  
> Will try and fix any mistakes later.


End file.
